The present invention relates to an injection-molded element having at least one electrical contact element embedded therein.
Such injection-molded elements are known in various designs and shapes and, together with the electrical contact elements embedded in them, as a rule they constitute plug-in connectors, in particular in the form of contact plugs or sockets, which are connected by cables, or also in the form of components which are fastened to the walls of devices or are inserted into openings of the latter.
In connection with the latter field of use, with which the invention is exclusively concerned, the connection between the plug or socket element and the housing of an electrical or electronic device as a rule requires screw or snap-in connections in order to provide mechanically secure seating. These connections have the disadvantage that the mechanical stability, and also the positioning, depend on the exact positioning of the receiver openings or fastening bores in the housing and that in particular, for example because of production tolerances, no seal against moisture and splashing water, or also soiling and contamination, can be provided as a rule. To prevent this, sometimes seal rings or the like are employed, which further increase the production costs.